1. Field
The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between devices and specifically to methods and systems for improving mechanisms for prompting a Near Field Communication (NFC) controller (NFCC) to update parameter values for peer-to-peer communications between a device host (DH) and a remote NFC endpoint.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, NFC, etc.
When NFC is implemented, a NFC enabled device may initially detect a NFC tag and/or target device. Thereafter, communications between peer NFC devices may use a NFC data exchange protocol (NFC-DEP) communication link. Currently, the NFC Forum Controller Interface (“NCI”) specification does not address all functionality required in order to create an NFC-DEP communication link.
For example, the Activity specification defines a mechanism for changing the bit rate as part of the Device Activation process, however, when a Peer to Peer Target uses a NCI Frame radio frequency (RF) Interface, the DH can interpret the message that bit rate may change, while a NFCC may not. There is currently no mechanism for the DH to inform the NFCC that the bit rate must be changed for subsequent peer-to-peer communications. Still further, there is no mechanism to change a buffer size, which may occur with a change in bit rate. In another example, when a NCI NFC-DEP RF interface is used, the current specification does not clearly indicate operations for link creation.
Thus, improved apparatuses and methods for providing improved mechanisms for updating parameter values for peer-to-peer communications between a DH and a remote NFC endpoint using interfaces such as a frame RF interface and a NFC-DEP RF interface may be desired.